4 Kids Favorites: Cartoon Network Hall Of Fame
The 4 Kids Favorites - Cartoon Network Hall Of Fame Collection are a set of 3 DVDs that include episodes from the some of the most beloved Cartoon Network shows. The discs themselves were taken from previous DVD releases, and repackaged for these sets. Volume 1 Johnny Bravo: Season 1, Disc 1 * "Johnny Bravo, Jungle Boy In "Mr. Monkeyman", Johnny Bravo & The Amazing Women" * "Super Duped, Bungled In The Jungle, Bearly Enough Time!" * "The Sensitive Male!, Bravo Dooby-Doo" * "Date With An Antelope, Did You See A Bull Run By Here?, Cookie Crisis" * "I Used To Be Funny, My Fair Dork, 'Twas The Night" * "Blarney Buddies, Over The Hump!, Johnny Meets Farrah Fawcett" * "Blanky Hanky Panky, Talk To Me Baby, Hip Hop Flop" * "Beach Blanket Bravo, The Day The Earth Didn't Move That Much, The Asile Of Mixed-Up Toys" Dexter's Laboratory: Season 1, Disc 1 * "Dee Deemensional, Dial M For Monkey: Magmanamus, Maternal Combat" * "Dexter Dodgeball, Dial M For Monkey: Rasslor, Dexter's Assistant" * "Dexter's Rival, Dial M For Monkey: Simion, Old Man Dexter" * "Double Trouble, Dexter's Lab: A Story, Changes" * "Jurassic Pooch, Dial M For Monkey: Orgon Grindor, Dimwit Dexter" * "Dee Dee's Room, Dial M For Monkey: Huntor, The Big Sister" * "Star Spangled Sidekicks, The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals, Game Over" * "Babysitter Blues, The Justice Friends: Valhallen's Room, Dream Machine" Courage The Cowardly Dog: Season 1, Disc 1 * "The Night At The Katz Motel, Cajun Granny Stew" * "The Shadow Of Courage, Dr. Le Quack" * "Courage Meets Bigfoot, Hothead" * "The Demon In The Mattress, Freaky Fred" * "Night Of The Weremole, Mother's Day" * "The Duck Brothers, Shirley The Medium" * "King Ramses' Curse, The Clutching Foot" * "The Hunchback Of Nowhere, The Gods Must Be Goosey" Ed, Edd n Eddy: Vol.2, Fools' Par-Ed-Ise * "If It Smells Like An Ed" * "Take This Ed & Shove It" * "One Size Fits Ed" * "A Case Of Ed" * "Here's Mud In Your Ed" * "Fool On The Ed" Volume 2 Samurai Jack: Season 1, Disc 1 * "Episode I" * "Episode II" * "Episode III" * "Episode IV" * "Episode V" * "Episode VI" * "Episode VII" Courage The Cowardly Dog: Season 1, Disc 2 * "Queen Of The Black Puddle, Everyone Wants To Direct" * "The Snowman Cometh, The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling" * "Heads Of Beef, Klub Katz" * "The Revenge Of The Chicken From Outer Space, Journey To The Center Of Nowhere" * "Little Muriel, The Great Fusilli" Codename: Kids Next Door: Sooper Hugest Missions File 1 * "OPERATION: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M." * "OPERATION: P.I.R.A.T.E." * "OPERATION: L.I.C.E." * "OPERATION: L.I.Z.Z.I.E." * "OPERATION: T.H.E.-F.L.Y" * "OPERATION: C.A.T.S." * "OPERATION: S.P.A.N.K." * "OPERATION: S.U.P.P.O.R.T." * "OPERATION: G.R.O.W.-U.P." Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Season 1, Disc 2 * "The Trouble with Scribbles" * "Seeing Red, Phone Home" * "World Wide Wabbit" * "Berry Scary" * "Who Let the Dogs In?" Volume 3 Dexter's Laboratory: Season 1, Disc 1 * "Dee Deemensional, Dial M For Monkey: Magmanamus, Maternal Combat" * "Dexter Dodgeball, Dial M For Monkey: Rasslor, Dexter's Assistant" * "Dexter's Rival, Dial M For Monkey: Simion, Old Man Dexter" * "Double Trouble, Dexter's Lab: A Story, Changes" * "Jurassic Pooch, Dial M For Monkey: Orgon Grindor, Dimwit Dexter" * "Dee Dee's Room, Dial M For Monkey: Huntor, The Big Sister" * "Star Spangled Sidekicks, The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals, Game Over" * "Babysitter Blues, The Justice Friends: Valhallen's Room, Dream Machine" Codename: Kids Next Door: Sooper Hugest Missions File 1 * "OPERATION: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M." * "OPERATION: P.I.R.A.T.E." * "OPERATION: L.I.C.E." * "OPERATION: L.I.Z.Z.I.E." * "OPERATION: T.H.E.-F.L.Y" * "OPERATION: C.A.T.S." * "OPERATION: S.P.A.N.K." * "OPERATION: S.U.P.P.O.R.T." * "OPERATION: G.R.O.W.-U.P." The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Season 1, Disc 1 * "Meet The Reaper, Skeletons In The Water Closet, Opposite Day" * "Get Out Of My Head!, Look Alive!, Mortal Dilemma" * "Fiend Is Like Friend Without The "R", Recipe For Disaster, A Dumb Wish" * "Grim Or Gregory?, Grim vs. Mom, Tastes Like Chicken" * "Something Stupid This Way Comes, A Grim Surprise, Beasts & Barbarians" * "Billy's Growth Spurt, Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator, Tickle Me Mandy" * "Billy & The Bully, To Eris Human, Big Trouble In Billy's Basement" * "Battle Of The Bands, Little Rock Of Horrors, Dream A Little Dream" Ed, Edd n Eddy: Season 1, Disc 1 * "The Ed-Touchables, Nagged To Ed" * "Pop Goes The Ed, Over Your Ed" * "Sir Ed-A-Lot, A Pinch To Grow An Ed" * "Dawn Of The Eds, Virt-Ed-Go" * "Read All About Ed, Quick Shot Ed" * "An Ed Too Many, Ed-N-Seek" * "Look Into My Eds, Tag Yer Ed" Trivia * Volume 3 states on the back of the box that it has Season 1, Disc 2 of Dexter's Laboratory, and Sooper Hugest Missions File 2 for Codename: KND. However, the discs themselves are Season One, Disc One of Dexter's Laboratory, and Sooper Hugest Missions File 1 for Codename: KND. Category:DVDs